O Lago de Gelo
by McDreamy Girls
Summary: U.A. Rin–Ses. Uma guerra bilógica está para começar, duas potências têm poder para destruir ou salvar a raça humana. Rin é afastada de seu cargo e é obrigada a conviver com Sesshoumaru, um alguém cheio de mistérios.
1. Capítulo 1

O Lago de Gelo

Universo Alternativo Rin – Sesshoumaru. Uma guerra bilógica está para começar, duas potências tem poder para destruir ou salvar a raça humana. Rin é subitamente afastada de seu cargo e se vê em um lugar estranho rodeada de perguntas sem respostas. O que fazer quando seus maiores medos se tornam realidade?

Capítulo 1.

Sesshoumaru parou o carro em uma daquelas lojas de conveniência que existem nas estradas. Olhou pelo retrovisor para a garota que se remexia no banco de trás de seu carro. A jovem olhou ao seu redor confusa.

- Onde eu...?

- Vejo que já acordou – a garota olhou para ele assustada

- Q-Quem é você? – perguntou ela em uma voz trêmula

- Pelo visto você não se lembra – Sesshoumaru sorriu intimamente ao notar a confusão aumentar ainda mais no rosto da jovem – Se você costuma se esquecer das coisas desse jeito, não deveria pedir ajuda a estranhos...

Rin olhou para o rapaz na sua frente. Ele não estava ajudando. Ela começou a se levantar para sentar no banco, mas teve que parar ao sentir uma súbita dor no abdômen e alguma coisa quente escorrer pela sua barriga. Lembrava-se agora por que estava ali. Voltou a se deitar com as cenas dos acontecimentos anteriores voltando a sua cabeça. Teve que conter as lágrimas ao sentir a dor aumentar e o machucado latejar mais a cada segundo.

- Não devia ter se levantado – resmungou Sesshoumaru saltando do carro e entrando no banco de trás

- Desculpe – murmurou a garota. Ele se limitou a olhá-la de esguelha enquanto pegava a caixa de primeiros socorros de debaixo do banco e começava a retirar as ataduras que a envolviam.

- Foi você que me salvou, não foi? – o outro permaneceu em silêncio com a atenção voltada para o remédio que começou a aplicar nela. Rin fez uma careta ao sentir o ferimento arder ainda mais por um momento e depois, como que miraculosamente, a dor começar a diminuir drasticamente fazendo com que uma sensação de conforto se espalhasse por seu corpo – Eu nem sei como agradecer, eu...

- Então não agradeça – cortou Sesshoumaru. Rin olhou para ele chocada. O homem estava sentado na ponta do banco encarando-a com frieza. Ela observou quando ele notou as mãos sujas do sangue dela e suspirou desanimado pegando mais gaze e se limpando.

Ele tinha longos cabelos prateados que lhe chegavam até a cintura. O rosto possuía manchas arroxeadas nos lados e seus olhos eram dourados. Prestando atenção nas suas mãos, ela notou que ele tinha garras. "Deve ser um youkai" pensou observando também que ele usava roupas impecáveis e que o carro parecia bem caro "Deve ser rico também... porque alguém assim ajudaria uma humana como eu?"

- Você pretende ficar me olhando por quanto tempo? - perguntou uma voz fria tirando-a de seus pensamentos

- M-me desculpe, eu... – sentiu que ruborizava ao encontrar os olhos que pareciam ser tão gelados e ao mesmo tempo tão bonitos.

- Você deve ficar deitada, eu não quero ter que parar toda hora para trocar os curativos – Rin acentiu com a cabeça. O youkai fez uma pausa encarando a menina. Ela tentou ver alguma coisa por trás da expressão impassível. Nada. Ele parecia não ter sentimentos. Sesshoumaru se virou para a porta e voltou para o banco da frente dando partida no carro.

- Qual o seu nome? – perguntou a jovem. Se iria conviver com ele por um tempo, pelo menos deveria saber alguma coisa sobre ele.

- Sesshoumaru

- Ah... E pra onde nós estamos indo?

- Para a minha casa

- Certo, e onde...

- Você pode fazer o favor de ficar calada? – Rin se encolheu no banco diante da resposta dele. Desistindo de tentar entabular alguma conversa com ele, ela se ajeitou melhor no banco deixando-se voltar aos seus pensamentos. Milhares de perguntas passaram pela sua cabeça. Não tinha idéia de onde estava e a rápida visão que teve da estrada quando se sentara não era o suficiente para que conseguisse se localizar. Rendendo-se ao cansaço e ao incomodo da dor provocada pelas feridas, deixou-se adormecer.

Poucos minutos depois, Sesshoumaru chegou à grande mansão que era a sua casa e estacionou. Ainda não conseguia definir a personalidade da jovem, mesmo depois de observá-la durante toda a viajem. Notara a expressão preocupada dela um pouco antes de adormecer, mas também notara o medo que vivia em seus sonhos e que a levava a gritar e a se debater. Mas inegavelmente ela tinha autocontrole o suficiente para não demonstrar dor quando seus ferimentos se reabriram.

Inclinou-se para pegá-la no colo se dirigindo para a casa. Pelo que sua intuição lhe dizia ela continuaria sendo um mistério para ele durante muito tempo. Deu um chute na porta fazendo com que abrisse e entrou dando um outro chute para que a mesma se fechasse.

- Sesshoumaru, até que enfim você che... – começou uma voz vinda de trás dele. Mas a voz se calou ao ver o que Sesshoumaru estava carregando

- Bom dia Inu Yasha

- B-bom dia... – Sesshoumaru se esforçou para não rir da cara que seu irmão fazia ao vê-lo acompanhado de uma humana – Quem...?

- Silêncio

- Mas...

- Silêncio

- Mas você...

- Silêncio – rosnou o youkai ameaçadoramente. O hanyou engoliu em seco dando espaço para que Sesshoumaru pudesse subir as escadas. Ele passou pelo hanyou sem lhe dirigir nenhuma palavra. Não que isso fizesse importância já que, no momento, Inu Yasha estava olhando abobalhado para o irmão.

Ainda se controlando para não rir, ele caminhou pelos muitos corredores do lugar até chegar a um grande quarto já totalmente mobiliado e decorado: o lugar tinha uma cama enorme ao lado da janela, um armário que estava a um canto, uma escrivaninha onde estavam todos os materiais de escrita e desenho possíveis e imagináveis e uma estante cheia de livros. Existia uma porta do outro lado do quarto que dava para um banheiro.

Sesshoumaru colocou-a na cama tomando cuidado para não acordá-la. Dando mais um suspiro desanimado, ele se retirou do quarto. Provavelmente seus dias iriam passar a serem incrivelmente longos a partir de agora.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu Yasha observou Sesshoumaru entrando na cozinha e vasculhando os armários em busca de comida. O meio-youkai estava chocado até agora com a atitude dele. Sesshoumaru, que nunca gostara de humanos, ele, que dizia que eles deviam ser extintos, tinha trazido uma humana para casa?

- Sesshoumaru? – o youkai finalmente achou o que estava procurando e se voltou para a mesa começando a comer

- Hm

- Você está se sentindo bem? – Sesshoumaru olhou-o de esguelha continuando a comer

- Estou – respondeu friamente

- Ah... Quem é a humana? – perguntou hesitante. Tratando-se do irmão mais velho, você nunca sabia o que poderia acontecer. Levar um grande soco na cara, receber uma resposta polida, ou não receber resposta nenhuma eram igualmente naturais para ele.

- Alguém que eu encontrei na rua

- Certo... Humm... Como você encontrou?

- Ela estava em apuros e ferida, me pediu ajuda e eu ajudei... Qual o problema com você? – perguntou irritado ao ver Inu Yasha se engasgar com o leite

- Você... – foi interrompido por um acesso de tosse – você ajudou um humano?! Quer que eu chame um médico?

- Fico contente com a alta impressão que você tem de mim, irmãozinho – disse ele sarcástico. Inu Yasha se endireitou na cadeira tentando conter a tosse

- De nada – sorriu satisfeito ao ver o irmão revirar os olhos – qual o nome dela?

- Rin

- Ok... E qual...? – se interrompeu ao ver o olhar fulminante que Sesshoumaru lhe lançava – humm... Isso quer dizer que se eu perguntar mais alguma coisa, viro espeto para o jantar? – Sesshoumaru concordou com a cabeça – Certo... Eu já vou indo para a faculdade – disse se levantando rapidamente e sumiu do cômodo antes que acontecesse um atentado contra a sua vida.

- Jaken! – gritou Sesshoumaru assim que ouviu o barulho do carro de Inu Yasha se afastar

- Sssim, sssenhor SSSessshoumaru – veio a voz abafada do criado ao lado dele

- Existe uma humana que está hospedada aqui – disse ignorando a expressão surpresa que o servo fez – ela deve ser atendida em tudo o que quiser, mas não a deixe sair da propriedade. Chame um alfaiate, quero roupas novas para ela. Entendido?

- Sssim, ssenhor - Ele se levantou e saiu da casa e poucos instantes depois pode-se ouvir o barulho de um veículo saindo em alta velocidade deixando para trás o servo ainda abismado com as atitudes do seu amo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin abriu os olhos lentamente sentindo-se bem em meio aos travesseiros que haviam na cama. Finalmente as perguntas que ela vinha reprimindo desde a primeira vez que recuperara a consciência vieram à tona terminando com todo o bem estar que sentia instantes antes. Tomando cuidado para não abrir os machucados, ela se levantou. Teve que se segurar na cabeceira da cama para não perder o equilíbrio.

Deu uma boa olhada a sua volta surpreendendo-se com o luxo do aposento. Que tipo de desconhecido abrigaria uma pessoa que ele nunca tinha visto antes em um lugar assim? E ainda por cima agindo com completa indiferença quando a questão era falar diretamente com ela. Caminhou lentamente até a mesa onde estava um computador se sentando em frente a ele.

Quantos dias faziam desde que ela estava neste lugar? Onde exatamente ela estava? Quem era realmente o dono desta casa? Existiriam mais pessoas morando ali? Como ela fazia para sair dali? Como poderia entrar novamente em contato com sua empresa e falar com seu chefe? Passou a mão pela testa tentando achar um modo de responder a tantas perguntas que apareciam ao mesmo tempo. As lembranças que tinha de seu último dia antes de se deparar neste lugar não eram nada boas. Seu superior lhe tinha dito para tomar cuidado com um ataque contra ela. Isso provava que ele conseguia ver longe, se não ela não estaria ali agora.

Respirou fundo tentando pensar com clareza. A primeira coisa que ela deveria fazer era se comunicar com seu chefe. Depois ela pensaria como sairia dali. E ela tinha que sair dali rápido, já que era uma peça muito importante naquilo que se transformara em uma verdadeira guerra biológica.

Pensando assim, Rin ligou o computador. Talvez se ela conseguisse mandar um e-mail?

- Pelo visto você já está bem melhor. – comentou alguém às suas costas – já tomando atitudes para fugir daqui. Você quase me surpreende.

Rin congelou ao ouvir a voz e de virou lentamente. Lá estava ele, Sesshoumaru, aquela pessoa que tinha resgatado-a sem nenhum motivo aparente e que parecia estar cuidando dela. Ele a olhava sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção, mas Rin pode observar um brilho em seus olhos que indicava que ele estava se divertindo com o embaraço dela.

- Há quanto tempo eu estou aqui?– perguntou ela. Talvez sua presença não fosse ruim de todo, certo? Quem sabe ele não poderia responder algumas de suas questões?

- Três dias – respondeu ele parecendo entediado."Três dias" pensou Rin angustiada "O que será que está acontecendo na empresa agora? Eu não podia ter me afastado de l".

- Onde eu estou?

- Nova Orleans.

- Longe de tudo o que é perto – resmungou Rin consigo mesma. Como diabos ela conseguiria voltar para Montreal? A situação estava começando a ficar complicada...

- Não exatamente. – replicou Sesshoumaru – meu avião pode deixá-la em qualquer ponto do mundo em aproximadamente vinte minutos. – Rin levantou os olhos surpresa por ele ter ouvido suas palavras. Ela tinha falado muito baixo para alguém normal ouvir. Mas logo depois ela se lembrou de que ele era na verdade um youkai, sua audição era aguçada. Ela teria que tomar cuidado com o que falasse daqui para frente.

Mas logo que o choque por ele ter respondido a uma coisa dita em tom baixo passou, ela conseguiu analisar a resposta dada em si. Vinte minutos em qualquer parte do mundo? Essa espécie de avião só era usado por pessoas que trabalhavam para o governo ou que tinham muita influência, já que o "produto" tinha tecnologia de ponta. Se ele possuía um avião desse porte, não era qualquer um. "Quem é ele afinal?" Mal sabia que ele também se perguntava sobre isso no mesmo momento.

Oi gente! Tudo bem?

Bom, eu já tinha a idéia de postar essa fanfic a algum tempo, mas faltava inspiração.

Eu sei que eu ainda não terminei a minha primeira fic, e que postando outra eu só posso me deixar ainda mais confusa, mas eu não resisti à tentação.

Espero que vocês gostem! Mandem comentários por favor, opiniões são muito bem vindas! Beijos,

Raya.


	2. Capítulo 2

O Lago de Gelo

Capítulo 2.

- O que você quer de mim? - perguntou Rin quebrando o silêncio incômodo que se instalara no aposento.

- De você? Nada. – a jovem o encarou perplexa.

- Então por que você está cuidando de mim? Por que me mantém aqui?

- Eu estou apenas fazendo um favor a um amigo meu. Ele pediu para que eu a deixasse em segurança... É o que estou fazendo.

- Mas quem...? – Sesshoumaru levantou a mão fazendo sinal para que ela se calasse.

- Não tente fugir, é impossível sair daqui sem a minha permissão. Você pode ligar para sua empresa, eles não vão conseguir ajudá-la de qualquer jeito. – ele se levantou e caminhou até a porta – O jantar sai em alguns minutos, você vai achar roupas no armário – dizendo isso, saiu.

- Feh! Convencido – sussurrou Rin cruzando os braços. Pegou o telefone que estava ao lado do computador e discou o número do escritório de seu chefe. "Não vão me achar, é?" Levou-o ao ouvido e esperou. Começou a ficar nervosa à medida que os toques passavam e ninguém atendia. Desligou e ligou de novo esperando que na segunda tentativa alguém respondesse.

- Droga, não tem ninguém – Suspirou e pôs o aparelho no gancho. Ela teria que ficar mais tempo naquela casa... Olhou ao seu redor procurando alguma coisa que a distraísse. Para sua extrema raiva e frustração, cada vez que ela ficava nervosa, seu apetite, que era normalmente nulo, aumentava drasticamente – no momento, a idéia do jantar sobre o qual o dono da casa falara era extremamente tentadora.

Amaldiçoando-se mentalmente pela sua falta de controle sobre o próprio estômago, Rin foi até o armário trocando a longa camisola por umas das muitas peças que existiam dentro do mesmo. Demorou-se um instante olhando para as ataduras presas ao redor da sua cintura. Qual seria a extensão dos seus ferimentos? Balançou a cabeça e terminou de vestir a blusa, deixando o quarto em seguida.

Caminhou a esmo pelos corredores do lugar procurando por alguma escada que levasse para a sala de jantar. Depois de alguns minutos em que ela se sentia mais perdida do que jamais em sua vida, a garota começou a se irritar com a situação.

- Você é a Rin?– ela se voltou para onde vinha a voz. Encontrou um meio – youkai olhando para ela curiosamente.

- Sou eu mesma... Quem é você?

- Inu Yasha – ao ver o olhar confuso dela, ele completou – meio irmão do Sesshoumaru.

- Ah... Como você sabe meu nome?

- Sesshoumaru me disse

- Como ele sabe o meu nome? – exclamou Rin surpresa. O hanyou deu de ombros, indiferente.

- Você está perdida?

- Estou, eu... Onde é a sala de jantar? – Inu Yasha fez sinal para que ela o seguisse e passou a caminhar pelos corredores com aparente segurança. Segundos depois eles estavam descendo a escada principal e entrando na sala de jantar.

Mesmo depois de ter passado algum tempo no lugar, Rin ainda se impressionava com a suntuosidade dele. Sentou-se em uma as muitas cadeiras que a mesa possuía.

- Pode se servir – disse Inu Yasha depois de um tempo vendo que ela continuava parada.

- Mas nós não vamos esperar pelo Sesshoumaru?

- Ele nunca janta aqui – respondeu o hanyou simplesmente encolhendo os ombros

"Que gente mais estranha..." pensou Rin enquanto comia "Eu preciso sair logo daqui".

- Sesshoumaru pediu para que você fosse falar com ele – informou Inu Yasha quando viu que ela tinha acabado. Ele apontou para uma porta no final da sala – entre ali, a maior porta à esquerda é a biblioteca, ele deve estar lá.

- Ah, sim, obrigada – Rin se levantou seguindo o caminho indicado. Assim que entrou no cômodo, viu o youkai sentado perto da lareira debruçado sobre papéis que estavam em cima de uma mesa.

- Estava imaginando quando você viria – comentou quando ela se aproximou

- Eu quero ir embora daqui – disse Rin ignorando o que Sesshoumaru tinha dito

- Pode ir, à vontade. – Mais uma vez, Rin encarou-o atônita.

- Mas... Mas você disse... – ele levantou a cabeça dos documentos que estava lendo pela primeira vez desde que ela tinha entrado

- Para onde você pretende ir? – perguntou ele cruzando as mãos e apoiando a cabeça nelas

- Para casa – respondeu ela imaginando se ele tinha problemas mentais. Para onde mais ela iria se não para casa?

- É? Atacaram você dentro da sua própria casa a apenas quatro dias atrás. Você realmente acha seguro voltar para lá? Imaginei que fosse mais esperta. Além disso, você está em Nova Orleans, como pretende voltar para Montreal? – Rin sentiu suas mão ficarem geladas à medida que ia escutando.

- Eu posso comprar as passagens e ir para um hotel. Eu tenho dinheiro suficiente para isso – replicou ela tentando manter a voz firme

- Sim, você poderia fazer isso... Mas seus cartões de crédito forma cancelados.

- O que?! – Sesshoumaru abriu uma pasta ao lado e tirou alguns documentos de lá entregando-os a ela. Ela passou os olhos por eles sentindo-se tonta ao ver que sua conta tinha sido cancelada. Nenhum dinheiro, nenhuma maneira de voltar para casa... – Foi você quem fez isso?

- Por que eu faria?

- Por que você salvaria uma humana?

- Por que não?

- Por que não fechar minhas contas, então?

- Era para deixar você sangrando na rua? – Rin suspirou e balançou a cabeça

- Desculpe...

- Você não tem como sair daqui, aceite.

- Sim, eu tenho como. – respondeu Rin sentindo a raiva contra ele crescer. – Eu posso ligar para a minha empresa, e eles vão vir me buscar. E você não vai me impedir de ligar, nem de sair daqui!

- Tem razão, não vou. – disse ele e voltou a escrever tranqüilamente

- "timo

- Mas você tem certeza de que eles iriam te ajudar? – questionou ele depois de algum tempo em silêncio.

- Como assim? Claro que eles viriam, eu trabalho lá há anos – ele se levantou da cadeira e pegou um telefone portátil que estava sobre uma mesinha.

- Tente então – ele estendeu o aparelho. Rin hesitou por alguns segundos antes de tomar o telefone de sua mão e discar rapidamente o número do prédio. Desta vez atenderam quase imediatamente.

- Biologika's boa noite – veio uma voz entediada do outro lado da linha.

- Boa noite, aqui quem fala é Rin Kurosawa, eu gostaria de falar com o ramal 3244, por favor. – ela aguardou pacientemente a ligação ser transferida e deu um suspiro de alívio ao ouvir a voz de seu chefe.

- Sr. Suzuki? Sou eu, Rin.

- Rin? – veio uma voz alarmada do outro lado da linha

- Sim senhor. Eu fui atacada e acabei saindo do Canadá e...

- Sinto muito, mas não há nada que nós possamos fazer por você. – o tom vinha frio e controlado agora, como quando se fala com alguém indesejado. A jovem sentiu que o sangue se esvaía de sua face e que seu corpo todo tremia.

- Como? Mas... Eu trabalho aí, o senhor me conhece desde pequena. Eu só preciso de uma passagem, não tenho dinheiro...

- Como eu já disse antes, não há nada que se possa fazer nesta situação. Pelo que consta nos dados da empresa, você foi demitida.

- O que?!

- A senhorita não vem ao trabalho há três dias, não mandou notícias nem nada... Conhece as regras, faltas não são admitidas aqui. – "Senhorita?!" pensou ela " Ele nunca me chamou de senhorita! Ele me conhece desde os três anos de idade, pelo amor de Deus!"

- Mas eu tive motivos! Eu... Fui atacada e ferida, me tiraram do país, não foi por vontade própria!

- Não nos interessa os seus problemas pessoais. – Rin sentiu que as pernas lhe faltavam e caiu no chão com as lembranças de tudo o que passara e fizera por aquele lugar enquanto ouvia a voz indiferente do seu mentor lhe dizendo que há muito já não estavam satisfeitos com seu trabalho.

- Como você desapareceu sem dar explicações, não receberá o salário dos dias que trabalhou. Acho que a nossa conversa está encerrada, qualquer dúvida, a secretaria está aberta. Boa noite. – a linha foi cortada, mas ela continuou com o fone no ouvido durante um longo tempo. Por fim, Sesshoumaru tomou o aparelho de suas mãos e o devolveu para o gancho.

- Você já sabia que isso tinha acontecido, não é? – questionou Rin com um fio de voz tentando organizar o caos que se instalara na sua mente. Notou o youkai na sua frente assentido em silêncio.

Afastou a franja dos olhos como se isso pudesse tirar a neblina que a impedia de raciocinar com clareza.

- Por que eles me demitiriam? Eu sempre fui considerada a melhor cientista da empresa... – murmurou a jovem parecendo estar falando mais para si mesma do que para o homem ao lado. Afundou o rosto nas mãos em um gesto de abandono, como se estivesse desistindo de tudo.

- Você trabalha para uma associação que faz pesquisas para descobrir curas para os vírus que mais matam pessoas no mundo, não é? – ela concordou, ainda em choque com as notícias que lhe deram em tão pouco tempo.

- Tudo estava correndo bem... Quer dizer, tinha aquela desavença com a... – arregalou os olhos subitamente entendendo o que tinha acontecido – Meu chefe estava preocupado com a empresa que concorre com a gente... Ele disse que ela estava fazendo ameaças, mas nunca me explicou exatamente o que eles queriam... Será que eu fui afastada por isso?

- Nunca conte com a lealdade de um ser humano – comentou Sesshoumaru. Rin olhou para ele incrédula com sua calma diante da situação.

- Não! Eu preciso descobrir o que está acontecendo! Se eles estão ameaçando o Sr.Suzuki, eu tenho que achar uma forma de parar com isso. – ela se interrompeu pensando nas suas chances. "Eu estou presa na casa de um desconhecido, sem dinheiro, sem meios de me comunicar com ninguém, sendo perseguida por um bando de assassinos de aluguel..." Suspirou admitindo que não conseguiria fazer nada sozinha. Engolindo o orgulho e todas as palavras que tinha dito antes para o dono da casa, a jovem se levantou. – Eu... Preciso da sua ajuda...

Sesshoumaru deixou escapar um sorriso diante das palavras dela.

- Você vai ter toda a ajuda de que precisar – afirmou ele antes de se retirar da sala.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oi gente! Tudo bem?

Desculpem pela demora em atualizar, mas é que eu estava totalmente atolada com provas, testes, revisões e tudo mais... Eu não entendo como que todos os estudantes do planeta ainda não enfartaram ¬¬

Em todo caso, espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo. Nos próximos vai ficar mais legal, prometo. Chantagem, suborno e espionagem! -

Miko No Shizai - Olá Rin-chan! Que surpresa a sua presença por aqui tão cedo! Certo, não me olhe com olhos malvados ao ler isso, sim? Lembre - se dos seus sentimentos gentis em relação a minha pessoa XD. Kissus e Ja ne.

Shampoo-chan - Fico feliz por você ter gostado da fic! Os erros de digitação são culpa do meu computador... aparentemente, ele resolveu fazer inovações na língua portuguesa ¬¬ No momento eu estou em guerra com ele... Amontoado de fios maldito... Desculpe pela demora, eu vou tentar atualizar mais rápido, das próximas vezes... Beijos, Raya

Lan Ayath - Muito obrigada! Fico muito feliz por você estar gostando! Beijos, Raya

Kagome-chn LP - Olá! Sim, sim, mistérios são bons, não é mesmo? É um orgão do governo sim. Guerras entre países pode ser interessante também, acho... Beijos, Raya

Juli-chan - Oi, tudo bem? Que bom que você está gostando da história. Vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível. Kissus, Ja ne.

Eyewear - Humm... o que aconteceu com a Rin vai aparecer mais para frente. Que bom que você está gostando da história! Beijos, Raya

Rigel - Yo no hablo espanõl muy bien, mas estoy feliz por usted estar gustando de mi historia. Atenta y sinceramente, Raya.

Carol Ogawara Kun Sama - Oi, tudo bem? Que bom que você está gostando, isso me deixa muito feliz! A Kagome pode até aparecer, mas provavelmente não vai ter um papel muito importante não... Romance entre Rin e Sesshy vai ter sim, e só esperar um pouquinho que começa. Desculpa pelo atraso, eu vou tentar ser mais rápida das próximas vezes. Beijos, Raya.


	3. Chapter 3

O Lago de Gelo

Capitulo 3.

Sesshoumaru parou diante da porta esperando que os carregadores terminassem de colocar os enormes pacotes dentro da casa. Assinou rapidamente os recibos e fechou a porta.

"Para que esse monte de caixas, Sesshoumaru?" perguntou Inu Yasha sentado em cima do corrimão.

"Bom dia para você também, irmãozinho" disse dando uma olhada rápida nele "Você vai acabar caindo daí" comentou

"Preocupado comigo?" Inu Yasha sorriu diante do olhar irritado do youkai "Você não respondeu minha pergunta. Para que essas caixas?"

"Eu sei para que elas servem e o que tem dentro. Você não. Os deuses quiseram assim, aceite isso" respondeu ele em um tom de voz neutro enquanto fazia sinal para que Jaken trouxesse um carrinho e acomodava as caixas dentro dele.

"Eu vi sua namorada ontem" falou Inu Yasha resolvendo mudar de tática e passando a seguir seu irmão, que ia para o porão empurrando o carrinho.

"Ela não é minha namorada" replicou Sesshoumaru tranqüilamente.

"Ainda" completou o hanyou rindo do rosnado que Sesshoumaru deixou escapar "Mas já que você não gosta dela, nem se importa... Eu acho que vou fazer uma visita... Kagome brigou comigo hoje, preciso de carinho..."

O youkai virou-se de repente segurando Inu Yasha pela gola da camisa

"Você não toca nela, entendeu?" sibilou ele em um tom ameaçador

"E essa demonstração de raiva e ciúmes é por que você não gosta dela?" questionou o meio-youkai. Por um instante, Sesshoumaru se imobilizou, desconsertado, mas logo depois largou o irmão tentando recuperar a compostura.

"Eu não lhe devo satisfações" disse voltando a tomar seu caminho

"Você a ama?"

"Não, mas amo a idéia de te matar. Serve?"

"Se você continuar rabugento desse jeito vai acabar assustando sua namorada" disse Inu Yasha antes de se virar para ir para a faculdade.

Sesshoumaru não se deu ao trabalho de responder, simplesmente ignorou o hanyou e continuou a fazer sua tarefa.

OoO

Rin olhou para a porta ao ouvir passos no corredor. Segundos depois, a mesma foi aberta e o dono da casa entrou.

"Bom dia" cumprimentou Rin hesitante. O youkai acenou com a cabeça enquanto se aproximava e se agachava em frente a jovem.

"Eu preciso trocar seus curativos" disse ele, explicando o motivo da pequena maleta que carregava. Rin concordou em silencio deixando que ele retirasse as ataduras.

"Você já sabe o que vai fazer com relação ao seu emprego?"

"Não exatamente... Há alguns meses atrás, nós começamos a estudar doenças que poderiam transpor a barreira das espécies e acabar atacando humanos... Foi nessa época que nós começamos a ter problemas com essa outra empresa... Ela passou a tentar barrar nossos progressos, colocou espiões que sabotavam os equipamentos... Até que semana passada meu chefe chegou no laboratório parecendo muito preocupado e me disse que tomasse cuidado. Dois dias depois eu fui atacada..."

"Então você acha que ele está sendo chantageado?"

"Eu não sei... Mas eu quero voltar na minha empresa, talvez eu possa encontrar alguma coisa que explique isso."

"Você diz entrar escondida lá." Sesshoumaru terminou de fazer o curativo e se levantou "Isso é crime" Rin mordeu os lábios e concordou com a cabeça

"É, eu sei. Acho que a primeira coisa a fazer seria voltar na minha casa. Eu tenho algumas amostras lá que eu estava começando a estudar quando isso aconteceu... Talvez tenha alguma informação. O único problema é que eu não tenho mais um laboratório para trabalhar."

"Isso não é um problema" disse Sesshoumaru lentamente. "Daqui a cinco minutos nós vamos lá então. Suponho que você já saiba como chegar no térreo" comentou ele erguendo as sobrancelhas, divertido. Rin corou lembrando-se de como ela saíra correndo da sala na outra noite, seguindo-o e resmungando alguma coisa sobre não saber chegar no seu quarto.

"Sei" disse ela envergonhada. Queria parecer forte na frente dele, mas de algum modo, nunca conseguia fazer isso. Observou em silêncio enquanto ele se afastava antes de se dirigir ao banheiro para trocar de roupa.

OoO

Ela ficou parada um instante enquanto olhava parcialmente paralisada a bagunça que se tornara o seu antigo lar. Sesshoumaru veio entrando logo em seguida evitando cuidadosamente cacos de vidro e pedaços de moveis que cobriam o chão.

"Eles vasculharam a minha casa!" exclamou Rin no que parecia ser uma mistura de raiva e confusão. Sesshoumaru concordou em silêncio enquanto olhava ao redor.

"As amostras devem ter sido levadas então" comentou o youkai girando nas mãos o que parecia ter sido antes uma moldura de um quadro. Rin lançou-lhe um olhar de esguelha parecendo ainda mais irritada.

"Elas estavam num lugar seguro" resmungou ela começando a caminhar na direção da despensa "Eu não sou tão estúpida assim."

O youkai fez um leve som de surpresa, o qual foi gentilmente rebatido com um banco voando na sua direção.

OoO

A passagem ficava atrás do armário de mantimentos, escondida por várias camadas de latas e sacolas. Tirando-as rapidamente de uma das prateleiras, Rin abriu um pequeno compartimento onde estava uma caixa de isopor, que a jovem pegou e verificou com um sorriso.

"As amostras estão aqui" disse ela enquanto se levantava e começava a caminhar para a saída carregando a caixa "mas eu não tenho nenhum lugar onde trabalhar, então acho que isso não vai ser muito útil." Sesshoumaru continuou andando, murmurando alguma coisa que tinha o som de 'humanos' enquanto procurava a chave do carro.

OoO

O hanyou ficou em silêncio durante vários minutos, fitando o irmão com um ar desorientado.

"Ok... Vamos ver se eu entendi... A humana de quem você está cuidando acha que seria útil se nós invadíssemos uma empresa para ter mais informações. E então você vem me pedir ajuda para executar o plano porque você concorda com isso."

Sesshoumaru suspirou irritado, encarando o irmão com impaciência.

"Exatamente"

"Certo, deixe-me reformular a pergunta. Você vai invadir uma empresa!"

"Não seja ridículo Inu Yasha. Essas pessoas podem estar planejando matar milhões de humanos."

"Eu entendi essa parte!" disse o hanyou levantando-se bruscamente da poltrona e começando a caminhar pela biblioteca. "O que eu não entendi é desde quando você começou a se importar com isso! Ou essa humana que você trouxe para casa. Quem é ela? Por que você deixa-a ficar aqui? Por que você a ajuda? Você sempre teve ódio de humanos!"

"Eu tenho os meus motivos e eles não lhe dizem respeito" disse o youkai em uma voz perigosamente calma, se levantado lentamente da sua própria poltrona. "A raça dela pode correr perigo. Eu preciso de ajuda."

Inu Yasha passou a mão pelos cabelos em um gesto de exasperação pelas atitudes do irmão.

"Você sempre foi bom com sistemas" disse Sesshoumaru num tom casual enquanto sorria levemente. O hanyou respirou fundo enquanto virava-se na direção do outro.

"Como e quando?" perguntou simplesmente enquanto voltava a se sentar. Sesshoumaru abriu um sorriso ainda maior diante da resposta. Estava na hora de uma pequena conspiração.

OoO

Os três estavam dentro do carro parado, este escondido pelas sombras que as árvores faziam. Estavam em frente ao edifício enorme da empresa, um complexo admirável com quatro blocos, jardins internos e um gerador potente o suficiente para abastecer Nova Iorque inteira por meses.

"Bom, os seguranças desse lugar deixam muito a desejar, estamos todos aqui e Kagome vai fazer um escândalo se nós não chegarmos em casa em cinco horas. O que diabos vocês ainda estão esperando aqui dentro?" Sesshoumaru contraiu os lábios diante da manifestação pouco elegante do irmão, enquanto destravava as portas para que Rin saltasse do banco traseiro.

"Está pronto irmãozinho?" perguntou vendo o hanyou se acomodar na poltrona e concordar com cabeça. Um computador portátil e uma conexão com a internet, sempre foi tudo o que o meio-youkai precisara para armar as mais diversificadas confusões desde pequeno, coisa que lhe rendera muitos meses de castigo na infância.

"Já estou há algum tempo" comentou com desagrado "Quero acabar logo com isso, portanto, seja breve na sua invasão, certo?"

O youkai se afastou, retirando enquanto se aproximava da cerca de arame um alicate que permitiria a entrada. Segundo Rin, o laboratório mais importante ficava escondido em um subsolo dentro dos jardins e nem ela mesma tivera permissão para entrar nele, apensar de saber sua localização. Portas automáticas e câmeras seriam facilmente burladas por Inuyasha.

Eles caminharam evitando os fachos de luz que corriam o terreno em busca de possíveis invasores e mantendo sempre em mente a posição dos guardas que percorriam o lugar. Rin apontou uma pequena reentrância no chão e ajoelhou-se, afastando as plantas que escondiam uma placa de metal com a entrada.

Sesshoumaru rasgou o metal abrindo espaço para ambos passarem, contando com o irmão para refrear os alarmes. Quando desceu, Rin já corria em direção à sala principal, a fim de achar documentos que explicassem o que estava de fato acontecendo.

O youkai passou por ela, examinando os armários de metal com arquivos e abriu um em especial, encontrando frascos selados cheios de líquidos e pedaços de tecidos.

"Isso serve?" Rin aproximou-se tomando um dos vidros e prendendo a respiração ao ler os rótulos

"Oh, deuses..." murmurou passando os olhos pelos outros frascos. Sesshoumaru afastou-se olhando fixamente para a porta. Cheiro de pessoas e estava ficando próximo. Franziu a testa enquanto mandava que a menina e apressasse. Já podia ouvir o som das armas sendo engatilhadas e conteve um suspiro irritado pensando nas conseqüências que a garota lhe trazia com suas idéias.

OoO

"Oh droga" praguejou Inuyasha olhando as câmeras. Guardas começavam a se espalhar pelo local, avisados por algum mecanismo que ele não interrompera. Saltou do carro xingando o irmão de todos os nomes que pode se lembrar enquanto se aproximava do primeiro segurança que chegava ao local onde Rin e Sesshoumaru tinham desaparecido.

O homem foi obrigado a parar de passar informações aos outros pelo rádio ao ser arremessado a fim de perder a consciência pelo hanyou, que tentava ganhar tempo para os outros dois.

Foi ao fim de cinco minutos que estes saíram, encontrando um meio youkai mal humorado pela falha nos planos e com as roupas em um estado lastimável.

"Você é a pessoa mais detestável com quem eu tive o desprazer de ser da mesma família" resmungou ainda ofegante apontando o dedo para Sesshoumaru. Este olhou a sua volta, encontrando uma procissão de seguranças caídos no chão ao seu redor. "E é bom que estas drogas destes potes tenham alguma coisa de útil dentro e ..."

"Cale-se" cortou Sesshoumaru refazendo o caminho para o carro. Rin passou a frente do hanyou seguindo Sesshoumaru, lançando um sorriso indulgente a ele ao fazê-lo. O hanyou enxugou o filete de sangue que escorria pelo queixo amaldiçoando o irmão e o que ele denominava como 'suas malditas excentricidades'.

OoO

Olá! Nossa, eu acho que bati todos os meus recordes em matéria de atraso desta vez... Desculpe... Espero ser bem mais rápida da próxima vez... A boa notícia éque eu tenho muitas idéias sobre o que fazer nos próximos caps então é provável que eu não demore até o Natal para postar outro XD

Muito obrigada às pessoas que comentaram e que tiveram paciência com o meu infindável atraso! Deixaram esse projeto de autora muito feliz! Beijos,

Raya


End file.
